


Crimson Moon

by Shayreen57



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayreen57/pseuds/Shayreen57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the blood moon, I will find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Moon

**Beware of the ruddy moon,**  
**Announcing the reawakening,**  
**Of Creatures of the shadows**  
**Resting in their graves,**  
**Awaiting the day of awakening,**  
**Where a tear of blood whose flow will be sufficient,**  
**To pull them from their sleep,**  
**And the world will sink into darkness.**

 -

Poem by Shayreen57

 

 


End file.
